Fruto Proibido
by Thamy88
Summary: Edward esta aprendendo a ser pai, nessie esta na fase de rebeldia, jacob entra no caminho e bella bem ela é a que mantem o equilibrio. Pessima em resumos EdwardxNessi/JacobxNessie
1. Descobertas

Prólogo

Quando coloquei minhas mãos no meu abdômen senti algo se mexer, foi ai que eu tive a certeza! Isso não poderia acontecer, poderia? Eu seria capaz de por minha família novamente em risco por minha causa? Para salvar aquilo que eu amava e nem sabia?

___________________________________________

Capitulo 1 - Descoberta

Faltavam 5 dias para eu fazer 15, como sempre Alice tinha que fazer a festa,ela havia convidado os amigos da família para fazer a "VALSA" , essa seria a festa de 15 anos mais estranha que eu podia imaginar,da pra imaginar vampiros dançando valsa? Seria sinistro. Mais eu não podia fugir da minha arvore genealógica, tudo o que eu queria era ser normal. É claro que eu ia chamar meus únicos amigos, Seth, Leah, e... Jacob, eu simplesmente comecei a ter uma quedinha por ele, eu adora ver o seu jeito relaxado e diferente de viver, um estilo selvagem, ele era atencioso comigo, agente passava quase todas as tardes debaixo do velho pinheiro no topo de um penhasco, isso agradava muito a minha mãe, mais meu pai não gostava muito da idéia, ele era super protetor e, além disso, ele não confiava muito nos Lobisomens, apesar de que eu sabia que não correria nenhum perigo com Jacob. Acho que a maior parte de ele ser liberal era por causa da mamãe, ela fazia com que papai ficasse menos preocupado, ou pelo menos ela tentava, quando sua cisma ia longe demais ela pedia ajuda de Jazz, ele sempre fazia ficar tudo calmo. Eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando Roseli pergunta.

- Nessie, você já escolheu o estilo de penteado que vai usar? Não tenho muito tempo para pensar em como fazê-lo se não se apresar.

-Não tia, eu estava pensando em um estilo meio solto sabe, ia ficar legal com meu vestido vinho. – eu peguei e entreguei a minha revista para ela. – e esse aqui.

-É bem pensado. – ela pareceu gostar da idéia

Ela saiu do meu quarto eu passava os momentos que não estava com Jacob trancada no meu quarto pensando nele. Foi nesse momento em que o meu celular tocou, sem olhar o numero eu saquei o celular do meu bolso e atendi.

-alo?

-Yeh Nessie

-Jake, como você esta?

-Bem, nessie, você pode me encontar no pinheiro daqui a 30min.?

-claro. – eu não tinha como dizer não, eu estava com saudades dele.

-que bom bem até.

-Tchau

Eu não pensei duas vezes e fui me arrumar, coloquei meus jeans e uma blusa listrada rosa. E deixei um bilhete para meus pais.

Sai com JACOB volto logo.

Eu coloquei o bilhete encima da mesa e sai. Não demorou muito, quando eu cheguei ele já estava lá me esperando, ele abriu um enorme sorriso e eu reprimi um riso simpático.

- Hey Nessie! Você foi mais rápida do que pensei. – disse ele ainda com suas feições alegres e sorridente.

-Jack eu sou mais rapida do que você pode imaginar! – Nessa eu mesma comecei a rir

- Sei você é mais rápida que uma tartaruga, isso é bom um ponto pra você! – ele disse agora ele estava rindo, eu já disse como ele ficava lindo com essas feições?

- HAHAHA – eu disse ironicamente.

-Viu você concorda comigo! - Disse ele rindo novamente.

-Isso se chama ironia. - eu disse e revirei os olhos

Passamos horas conversando, eu me sentia bem com Jack, me sentia segura, minha tarde havia sido perfeita, agora o sol já havia sumido no horizonte fazia horas, e a lua brilhava no céu, estávamos tão entretidos que perdemos a noção do tempo, até que meu celular começou a tocar. Olhei o numero antes de atender, pra variar era meu pai. Revirei os olhos antes de atender.

-Alô?

-Venha para casa agora mesmo – ele quase grunhiu

-Eu já estou indo.

- Venha logo – Agora ele tentava controlar sua voz, mais dava para perceber o quanto ele estava com raiva. Ele desligou.

-Jack eu tenho que ir disse minha voz era quase imperceptível.

-Não precisa ir - Disse ele

- Até amanha Jack - Eu disse levantando do tronco onde estávamos sentados.

-Espere. – ele me segurou pelo braço e eu olhei nos seus olhos, ele me beijou, seus lábios eram quentes, suas mãos na minha nuca foram descendo ate as minhas costas. Ele parou e me soltou.

-Desculpe, eu não sei o que dizer, foi sem querer... Eu tenho que aprender a me controlar – disse ele – Sinto muito – sua voz era suave e quase imperceptível.

-Não, não se desculpe, foi bom... Muito bom - eu queria dizer PERFEITO, mais isso estragaria o momento – Jack eu tenho mesmo que ir ate encontro amanha aqui nesse mesmo lugar.

-estarei esperando – disse ele enquanto corria para a floresta para poder se transformar.

Eu corri para casa sabendo que teria que encarar meu pai, ele não era severo, não quando ele não queria, mais é claro que ele ia me passar o maior sermão de responsabilidade.

Quando em cheguei em casa meu pai estava sentado no sofá com os olhos fixos em mim, ele me encarava, eu estava começando a ficar nervosa.

- desculpe estar chegando as 02:30 da manhã é que eu e Jack... – não consegui terminar ele me interrompeu com um rosnado – Perdemos a. noção do tempo.

- Filha, sente se - sua voz por mais suave que ele tentasse deixar não negava a raiva que ele sentia por dentro, eu andei dois passos lentamente e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Pode falar, eu sei que fui irresponsável, eu sinto muito... Mais – ele me interrompeu outra vez.

-Filha, eu tenho que falar com você – ele deu uma breve pausa como se estivesse pensando o como ia dizer – Bem a questão é você já não é mais criança, você vai fazer 15 anos, e tem coisas que devem exigir muita responsabilidade, ainda mais de você que não é totalmente vampira... – Ah não, meu pai realmente não esta pensando em ter um papinho de sexo comigo, não é? – Sim filha é exatamente o que eu estou tentando fazer – eu deveria ter previsto essa, ele Le mentes lembra? Na verdade eu havia esquecido

- Pai, eu sinceramente estou...bem informada sobre o assunto, não se preocupe, acha que eu sou esse tipo de garota? – eu estava tendo certeza que ele ia parar por ai, pelo menos era o que eu esperava. Onde estava minha mãe quando eu precisava dela?

-Não é que eu não confie em você mais é que você é jovem, a tanta coisa que você ainda não fez você vai me prometer que vai ser responsável – é por essa eu não esperava.

-Eu prometo pai.

-Obrigado. Agora vá dormir já esta tarde, e você sabe que é a única que pode fazer isso então não tente me enganar.

_________________________________


	2. Lembranças

Capitulo 2 – Lembranças

Abri os olhos, uma leve brisa entrou pelo meu quarto, olhei o relógio 11:30, desci as escadas, não havia ninguém em casa, eles queriam me manter longe da casa dos meus avos assim eu não saberia o que estavam planejando para a minha festa. Eu não tinha o que fazer durante a tarde então resolvi ligar pra Jack. Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero.

-Alo? – sua voz era de cansaço, ele deveria estar dormindo.

-Jake, eu queria saber, vai fazer alguma coisa essa tarde? – eu disse

- Não, não tenho nada programado – Sua voz agora estava mais alegre e disposto, como se ele estivesse acordado por horas. – Quer sair?

-sim eu realmente não tenho nada para fazer, a que horas podemos nos ver? – Agora eu estava realmente feliz

- não sei daqui a 15 minutos? No mesmo lugar?

-claro, até.

-tchau.

Corri escada acima, coloquei minha calça jeans nova, uma blusa e um casaco roxo e preto. Olhei-me no espelho, Perfeito. Coloquei meu celular no bolso e escrevi outro bilhete.

Fui dar uma volta, nao tenho hora para voltar!

Coloquei encima da mesa e passei pela porta da cozinha correndo em direção ao penhasco, eu cheguei uns 2min antes dele. Ele saiu do meio das arvores com seu peito nu e sua calça de moletom preta, ele não estava sorrindo algo o incomodava. Ele se sentou ao meu lado mais não disse uma palavra, então eu tive que falar.

-Jake, o que houve eu que fico uma eternidade te esperando e você que chega com essa cara?

-Não é isso Nessie, o problema não é esse – disse ele, algo realmente o preocupava.

- Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dele e disse jake, você sabe que pode contar comigo não é?

- Nessie esse problema apenas você pode resolver – Ele olhou nos meus olhos, eles estavam tristes, e magoados.

-O que jake, eu foco qualquer coisa para te ajudar – agora eu estava desesperada.

- Eu sinto muito por ontem, sinto mesmo, não queria que fosse daquele jeito, você sabe mais do que ninguém disso não é? Você me perdoa? – ele tropeçava nas palavras mais ai eu entendi o sentido da sua voz no telefone hoje.

- Jake, eu não fiquei magoada com você, não se culpe por isso, essas coisas acontecem é normal... – Ok, eu não estava pensando no que estava falando.

- Você não entende Nessie, não deveria ser daquele jeito, eu simplesmente te agarrei, isso não foi certo, eu te forcei a fazer isso. Sinto muito, você me perdoa?

- Jake, eu sei que isso foi sem intenção então, eu ate te perdoaria mais não há nada para perdoar. – eu disse e me limitei a sorrir.

-Faça um favor para mim? Finja que isso nunca aconteceu esta bem? Vamos voltar a ser como éramos antes apenas Amigos esta bem? – agora eu estava em choque, ele simplesmente me disse para esquecer do beijo? Isso seria impossível.

-Eu prometo – eu não conseguia dizer outra coisa, por mais que minha cabeça gritasse " JAKE EU TE AMO!".

Ficamos em silencio durante horas, quando ele levantou e disse.

-eu tenho que voltar a La Push, te vejo depois Nessie – e saiu correndo floresta a dentro.

Eu fiquei encarando o lugar na floresta por onde ele havia sumido, depois levantei e fui de volta para casa. Eu passei reto pela sala onde meu pai estava lendo um livro, eu estava subindo a escada.

-Filha pode vir aqui? – perguntou ele, eu desci os dois degraus e o encarei.

-Diga.

- Esta tudo bem?

-sim esta, posso ir para o meu quarto agora?

-sim claro, depois que você for ver Alice, ela quer fazer a ultima prova do vertido. – Não tudo menos isso, não estou com humor para isso.

- é eu também ficaria assim se fosse você. – eu o encarei ele não viu, e voltou a ler seu livro.

-esta bem , vou até La. – Corri até a casa dos meus avos, entrei pela cozinha, esme e rose estavam limpando a casa, emmett e Jasper tinham ido caçar, mamãe estava fazendo uma visita a Charlie, e carlisle estava no trabalho. Eu entrei e subi as escadas até o quarto de Alice, ela me espera impaciente.

-Você demorou muito – reclamou ela

-desculpe, eu não queria que você ficasse esperando um século por mim – eu disse debochando dela

-Quem ri por ultimo ri melhor – meu pai tinha razão sobre ela, ela era uma baixinha irritante.

Eu coloquei o meu vertido, e Alice fez os últimos ajustes, enquanto ela arrumava meu vestido eu fiquei pensando no que Jacob havia me dito hoje. Pensando e tentando entender por que ele havia dito isso e estava tão quieto.

-Pronto – ela disse

-Obrigada – tirei o vestido devagar para não soltar os alfinetes me vesti outra vez e desci até a sala, Alice veio logo atrás de mim. Todos estavam na sala mamãe e papai no lado esquerdo do sofá, rose e emmett no lado direito jasper estava no sofá branco e seus olhos estavam fixos em Alice, e carlisle e esme ao seu lado, Alice caminhou e sentou se nos pés de jasper. Todos tinham seu par eu era a única que ficava sozinha, todos eles estavam alegres. Eu terminei de descer a escada e cumprimentei todos, depois disse que estava cansada e fui para casa. Eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo observando os casais felizes, todos prefeitos feitos uns para os outros, apenas eu ficava sozinha. Eu me sentia solitária.

Entrei em casa e fui direto para meu quarto me deitei e fiquei pensando sobre aquela tarde suas palavras ecoavam na minha mente _"Faça um favor para mim? Finja que isso nunca aconteceu esta bem? Vamos voltar a ser como éramos antes apenas Amigos esta bem?". _Nessa noite eu não tive um sono tranqüilo eu estava preocupada, a minha amizade com Jacob nunca mais seria a mesma, mais eu podia jurar que ninguém havia percebido a minha preocupação, pelo menos eu esperava que não.

__________________________


	3. Rejeição

Capitulo 3 – Rejeição

-AI que droga! Por que eu fui nascer mulher? – eu disse um pouco alto demais no meu quarto, a sorte é que eu sempre acordava de manha e estava sozinha, ou era o que eu pensava. De repente ouço uma risada vindo da sala, sim era exatamente quem eu não queria que tivesse ouvido, eu fui para o banheiro e fiz todo aquele processo chato. Troquei de roupa e desci, sim parecia que ele ia tirar o dia para me irritar. La estava ele sentado na sala me encarando enquanto descia a escada, ele começou a reprimir um riso. Sim era um porre ter um Emmett na minha vida.

-Fala Nessie, o que você quer fazer hoje?

-De preferência ficar longe de você, mais vi que isso não vai ser possível! – eu disse tentando fazer ele se tocar, mais é claro estamos falando do Emmett... Ele não se toca!

-Estamos estressada hoje não é?

-claro eu não estou de bom humor e ainda tenho que aturar seu sarcasmo. Se me der licença.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum sem supervisão do titio.

-Emmett – eu quase grunhi

-Ok, você pode ter vencido o primeiro round, mais ainda não acabou.

Passei por ele e fui em direção a casa a procura de jasper, quando o encontrei na sala ele estava sozinho assistindo TV, mais eu tinha vergonha de pedir isso para ele. Então eu apenas sentei ao seu lado e comecei a encarar a TV, esperando que ele sentisse a minha infelicidade e fizesse algo para passar diminuir a minha tensão. Uma onda de tranqüilidade me invadiu em poucos segundos, e aos poucos a dor começou a Cesar, talvez porque agora eu estava mais relaxada.

-Obrigada – eu disse num sussurro.

-Disponha - ele disse e voltou olhar a que no fundo ele sabia que era isso o que eu esperava.

Eu não pretendia sair dali, eu não estava com dor, Jasper me acalmava e eu não ficava irritada, pois é somente Jasper para acalmar a minha TPM. Eu estava tão relaxada e tranqüila que acabei pegando no sono. Quando eu acordei, esme estava do meu lado acariciando meu cabelo, carlisle estava ao lado dela, ambos encarando a TV. Que diabos que os vampiros achavam de tão interessante nas TVs?. Eu fiz menção de levantar, esme me olhou sorrindo.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou ela

- Sim, so um pouco sonolenta. Acho que vou para casa. – eu disse com a voz meio grogue.

eu me levantei dei um beijo neles e sai, dessa vez eu fui caminhando, não queria chegar em casa tão rápido no meio do caminho peguei o meu celular no bolso e vi se jake havia me ligado, não ele realmente não ligou, ele estava muito chateado, mais eu não via motivos para isso, eu já havia perdoado ele. Eu resolvi esclarecer a situação. Não pensei duas vezes e disquei o numero, demorou para que alguém atendesse.

-alo?

-Billy eu posso falar com Jake, por favor? – eu ouvi ele conversar com alguem mais não entendi o que era. So depois de um tempo que percebi que ele falava com jake.

-Oh, ele não esta. – de longe eu ouvi alguém xingar.

- Pode dizer que eu liguei? E presciso falar com ele?

-Claro.

-Obrigada, tchau – mais ele já tinha desligado, eu estava arrasada, era a 1º vez que jake não queria falar comigo. E eu tinha certeza que ele estava ouvindo. Eu entrei pela cozinha onde minha mãe estava limpado a pia que por sinal ninguém usava.

-Oi mãe, Tudo bom?

-Tudo e você? – ela disse virando se para mim sorrindo

-Tudo - eu disse mais minha voz estava abatida

- A algo que você quer conversar?

-Não, vou para o meu quarto agora – passei por ela e lhe dei um beijo depois subi as escadas e me tranquei no meu quarto. Ela não parecia ter aceitado o meu não mais eu não estava com animo de falar com ninguém e para piorar eu estava com muita cólica. As vezes eu não queria ser mulher. Mais eu me perdi nos meus pensamentos, fiquei pensando em jake e porque ele estava me ignorando, acho que a minha maior sorte foi que meu pai tinha ido caçar com rose. Eu não queria que ele ficasse ciente dos meus problemas.

________________________________________


	4. Exigências

Capitulo 4 – Exigências

Novamente La estava eu no meu quarto, Alice simplesmente me expulsara da casa dos meus avos, para que eu não visse a decoração, mais acho que ela não havia pensado no obvio, já que eu ia me arrumar La eu teria que passar pela sala e veria a decoração então, do que me adiantava me deixar abandonada novamente? As vezes eu não me sentia no meu lugar, era como se eu fosse imprestável, mais ainda assim eu me sentia no meu lugar, mais eu sabia que faltava algo. Algo no qual eu ainda não tinha encontrado. Na verdade eu nem sabia o que estava procurando. Mesmo assim eu resolvi levantar e me trocar. Andei até o banheiro e fiz novamente todo aquele processo chato. Desci e fui para a sala. Eu não tinha nada para fazer hoje. Então simplesmente resolvi arrumar meu quarto. Subi e comecei a organizar minhas roupar por cor. Quando acabei, já estava começando a anoitecer, e eu estava realmente precisando caçar. Então desci as escadas e fui em direção a casa dos meus avos. Não era de se esperar que quando eu estava me aproximando Alice já estava me esperando um pouco antes da porta de entrada.

-Se você pensa que vai var a decoração esta totalmente enganada. Mais eu sei que você precisa caçar, e eu também. Então eu vou com você – Disse ela com um tom de decisão.

-È você é cheia de surpresas. Mais a minha mãe não vai também? – eu estava estranhado, ela nunca deixava de caçar.

-Não, ele foi hoje de manha com Carlisle e Esme. Agora vamos – Alice às vezes me assustava.

Corremos em direção as montanhas, conseguimos captar o cheiro, e deixamos nossos instintos tomarem conta de nos. Era estranho ver uma baixinha atacando um pobre e indefeso animal.

Quando terminamos voltamos para cãs., já estava de noite. Eu me despedi e fui para minha casa. Mamãe e Papai já estavam em entrei e disse.

-Mãe? Pai? Cheguei. – eles estavam La eu podia sentir o cheiro, mais eles estavam fora do meu alcance de visão. Ninguém respondeu. Então eu resolvi subir as escadas, quando encontrei meu pai no corredor sem camisa, somente com sua claça e o seu sinto estava aberto. Havia também uma certa movimentação , logo abaixo do botão. Eu estava reparando demais, ate que ele me interrompeu com um PIGARRO.

-Desculpe – eu estava reparando. Ele cruzou os braços e disse

-Você pode controlar seus pensamentos?

Eu fui para meu quarto e me tranquei. Entrei no banheiro e novamente fiz todo aquele processo chato. Depois eu simplesmente fui dormir. Meus pais ocupados naquela noite. Não demorou muito para mim dormir.

___________________________________

N/A: Gente meu amigo me ajudo nessa aqui, tava meio sem inspiração...


	5. O Grande Dia

Capitulo 5 – O Grande Dia

-Hora de acordar nessie. – disse Alice. Eu olhei no relógio.

-7:00 da manha? Você é louca? – virei para o lado tentando dormir novamente

- Para de frescura, anda logo – Eu ia perder essa guerra mesmo então decidi levantar. Fui com ela até a casa. Ela parou antes de passarmos pela porta. Ela vendou meus olhos e disse.

-Você so vai ver quando você descer para a festa. – Como uma pessoa tão pequena podia pensar em tudo? – vamos – ela me conduziu ate o seu enorme banheiro - a propósito parabéns - Ela disse me dando um beijo em um abraço. – Seu presente esta na garagem.

-Obrigada.

-Agora sente se – revirei os olhos. Era o dia em que ela e Rose iam se divertir me arrumando. Não demorou muito para que mamãe entrasse no banheiro. Ela abriu os braços e eu levantei.

-Parabéns minha filha, eu te amo muito, você é a coisa mais importante da minha existência. – Se eu pudesse chorar já havia chorado, agora nos estávamos abraçadas, e Alice havia sumido do banheiro, provavelmente nos dando alguma privacidade. Minha mãe me entregou um pequeno embrulho. Eu abri delicadamente. Era um colar, nele havia um pingente, um coração e dentro dele havia uma foto, minha com meus pais, e estava gravado a seguinte frase "True lover, Never ends" (O Verdadeiro amor, nunca acaba).

- Obrigada mãe, é lindo... – eu disse enquanto o colocava no pescoço.

-que bom que você gostou.

Ela me conduziu até a cadeira. Alice entrou com rose. Ok não era apenas Alicee rose que iam se divertir minha mãe também estava La no meio. Eu fechei os olhos e me tornei o brinquedinho delas, e acabei adormecendo. Quando eu despertei, elas já haviam feito o meu cabelo, as unhas, e só faltava a maquiagem. Agora só estava eu e Alice no banheiro. Ela terminou a maquiagem.

-Pronto – disse ele com um tom de satisfação. – Agora só fala o Vestido.

Eu levantei e a segui a te o seu quarto ela fechou a porta. Sobre sua cama havia um terno, provavelmente de Jasper, seu vestido Vermelho e o meu vestido vinho. Alice me ajudou a colocar assim eu não desmancharia meu cabelo. Eu me olhei no espelho.

-Eu estou... – Não conseguia dizer

-Linda – disse esme na porta, ela entrou e me abraçou com carinho – Parabéns.

-obrigada.

-Obrigada Alice.

-De nada.

-Nessie venha comigo eu quero de dar uma coisa. – eu estava saindo para seguir Esme quando Jasper estava subido as escadas. Ele parou.

-Parabens Nessie. - Ele me entregou um embrulho - espero que goste.

-Obrigada jasper – eu disse e lhe dei um beijo, depois me virei para seguir Esme novamente. Entramos no quarto dela. Ela entropu no seu closet e saiu com um pacote médio nas mão, ela colocou encima da cama. Carlisle saia do banheiro, vestido a rigor, sim ele estava Lindo.

-Nessie - ele disse e abriu os braços eu corri eu andei em direção a ele e lhe de um abraço. – Parabéns. Eu realmente espero que você goste.(N/A:ela não abriu o presente!)

- então eu caminhei até a cama e delicadamente comecei a abrir o papel. A caixa não era tão grande mais um pouco pesada, eu li as escritas da caixa não podia acreditar. Eles haviam me dado um Notebook? Não podia ser, era um sonho.

-OBRIGADA! Eu realmente adorei – eu disse enquanto corria para abraçar os dois.

-Não foi nada você merece. – disse Carlisle.

Esme ia se arrumar então eu sai do quarto e fui em direção aoantigo quarto do meu pai que agora era um quarto para mim. Coloquei meus presente La. Eu estava começando a ficar nervosa. Eu me olhei no espelho, dei uma ultima passada de gloss, e sai do quarto. Enchi

Meus pulmões com ar, e desci as escadas. Minha família já estava La. Todos estavam. Alice com seu vestido vermelho, ao lado de jasper, que ficava bem elegante de terno, nunca havia o imaginado vestido assim. Muito menos o emmett. Rose estava ao seu lado com um vestido preto cintilante com uma alça. Esme com um vertido vermelho formal. Mamãe com um vestido tomara que caia azul claro. Eu desci e todos estavam me olhando. Como se eu fosse o centro das atenções.

- O que há de errado comigo? – perguntei em choque. Todos soltaram uma risada.

-È que você esta Tão Linda. – Disse Esme.

-Ah, Obrigada. - Alice nos interrompeu.

-Você quer ver seu presente agora ou depois Nessie? – ela perguntou

-Agora.

Ela me pegou pelo braço novamente, e me levou até a garagem, La estava um lindo Porshe Preto.

-ALICE! Eu não sei o que dizer. – eu estava em choque.

-Um Obrigada já basta. – Disse ela – Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Depois do meu choque momentâneo, voltamos para a sala onde todos meu pai me olhava, eu precebi que ele tinha sido o único que não havia me dado os parabéns. Andei em direção a ele. Ele segurou a minha mão e me levou para fora de casa. Ele parou na escada de entrada e disse.

-Nessie, sei que você já não é mais criança. O que você viu ontem é um simples fato da realidade, eu esperai 100 anos por ela, e espero que você tenha certeza do que você tiver encontrado antes de assumir algum compromisso, ok? – Sim vieram lances da noite anterior na minha cabeça.

- Sim pai eu sei. Eu prometo, vou ter sempre a certeza antes de cometer algum erro.

- Obrigada. Filha sinto muito não ter lhe dado os parabéns ainda mais é que eu esperava o momento certo para lhe entregar isso. – Ele abriu a minha mão, e colocou uma pulseira. - Essa era a pulseira que sua avo ganhou de seu pai quando fez 15. Agora ela é sua.

-Pai, eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo. Mais do que a minha existência.

Coloquei a pulseira.

- Eu quero que você seja a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo filha. Não meça esforços para conseguir o que você quer. Conte sempre com você mesma, com sua família comigo!

-Obrigada – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

_________________________________________


	6. A Festa

Capitulo 6 – A festa

Entramos novamente, dessa vez eu finalmente consegui reparar na decoração. Ok Alice havia exagerado um pouco. Papai riu ao meu lado.

-Um pouco? – disse ele ainda rindo.

Eu reprimi um riso. Sim ela havia exagerado. A sala estava totalmente decorada. Não parecia uma sala e sim um salão de festas. A decoração rosa e vermelha. As cortinas eram brancas, um tapete vermelho ficava no centro da sala e ia até o topo da escada. A mesa que para nos seria decorativa. Havia ponche, e tudo que tinha direito.

-O que você achou? – ela perguntou

-Eu acho o de sempre. Você exagerou – ela mudou sua expressão, ficou triste – Mais esta LINDO.

-Serio? Você gosta?

- sim! - ela correu e me abraçou. Foi ai que ouvimos um carro se aproximando, provavelmente o meu avo. Ele queria chegar cedo para poder ficar um pouco comigo. Os Cullen começaram a se posicionar como se fossem humanos. Eu sentei em uma cadeira, entre Bella e Jasper. Alice foi fingir terminar de arrumar a mesa. Foi ai que o carro parou, alguém desceu e bateu a porta do carro. Subiu as escadas e tocou a campainha. Alice andou ate a porta e abriu sim era o próprio.

- Oi Charlie. Você chegou cedo.

-Alice é um prazer em revela. Onde esta Reenesme? – disse ele enquanto olhava sobre os ombros de Alice a minha procura.

Eu me levantei , ele me olhava como se me admirasse, ele abriu um sorriso e caminhou até mim.

-Re...e...nesme ? É Você ? – disse ele – você esta tão Bonita.

-Obrigada – ele me abraçou e eu retribui.

-Parabéns. – Foi o Maximo que ele disse, ele era meio envergonhado, me soltou e me entregou um pacote. – eu espero que você goste.

- Não precisava de nada vô. Eu vou abrir depois junto com os outros presentes. – Eu subi as escadas, quando eu ouvia as pessoas se aproximando. Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta, coloquei o pacote encama da cama. Eu enrolei um pouco La encima uns 15 minutos. Então quando eu deci parecia que todos estavam La. Mais eu ainda sentia falta de uma pessoa, Jake. Eu andei e cumprimentei todos, agradecendo e conversando. foi quando ouvi um ruído de moto vindo da estrada. Sim só podia ser ele. Eu esperei totalmente nervosa. Novamente uma onda de tranqüilidade me invadiu, eu procurei pelo rosto familiar que agora me encarava. Assenti para Jasper com a cabeça e ele retribuiu. Jacob entrou pela porta com seth e leah, que por acaso havia superado o seu preconceito por vampiros, mais ainda assim se recusava a conversar com um deles que não fosse um dos cullen's. Sim ele chegou a tempo, era a hora da valsa, a 1º seria com meu pai, e depois eu dançaria com todos que desejassem.

-Nessie, disse meu pai enquanto me pegava pela mão. – ele me guiou ate o centro da roda, e então começamos a rodopiar. Um pouco depois, esme estava La com carlisle, e mamãe estava com Charlie. Quando a musica acabou Jacob veio em minha direção.

-Me concede essa dança – ele disse enquanto estendia sua mão para mim.

-Sim.

Andamos novamente ao centro da roda onde outros casais também dançavam.

-Nessie – disse ele quase em um sussurro - eu queria me desculpar, aquele dia eu não fui eu mesmo, talvez por que eu quisesse esconder a verdade com medo da sua reação. Nessie eu preciso falar com você.

-ok jake – Foi no exato momento em que a musica havia acabado, nos saímos de fininho pela cozinha e fomos para a parte do "quintal" da casa.

Ele segurou as minhas mãos e tirou de seu palito um pequeno embrulho. E colocou em minha mão. – Parabéns – disse ele. Eu abri o embrulho e dentro havia um anel. Eu o encarei. Será que... Não ele deveria estar dando o anel da amizade... Mais talvez...

-Reenesme, desculpe a demora mais você quer namorar comigo? – As palavras dele me pegaram de surpresa.

-jake – eu não sabia o que dizer. – Esse foi o meu melhor presente. Você!

Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e me beijou, meus lábios frios não parecia lhe afetar. Seus lábios encontraram os meus em uma sintonia, suas mãos agora estavam em minha nuca, e os nossos lábios eram mais urgentes. Nós paramos.

-Você fez o meu dia.

-Você me devolveu a vida, - ele disse enquanto me dava um selinho.

-Eu mesma vou ter que colocar o anel?

-Não eu faço isso - ele colocou. Pegou uma das minhas mãos enquanto caminhávamos para voltar para a festa.

_____________________________________


	7. Realização

Capitulo 7 - realização

Quando voltamos para a sala, as "pessoas" ainda dançavam. Parecia que ninguém tinha percebido a minha ausência. Ou pelo menos eu achava. Vi Jasper me encarando do outro lado da sala. Ele me olhava foi então que percebi, eu ainda estava de mãos dadas com Jake. Eu as soltei rapidamente. Eu olhei pra jake e disse.

-melhor manter isso em segredo por enquanto...

-Como quiser meu amor. Vamos dançar? – ele me olhava e sorria

-Claro

Novamente eu estava rodopiando em seus braços. Bom até que alguém.

-Posso dançar com ela? Hora da família. – Ok já sabemos quem é...Uma dica, ele adora me irritar, sim é o EMMETT!

-Sim – disse ele com sua voz ardente, ele realmente não gostou disso.

-Emmett? Posso saber o que você... – ele me interrompeu

-Eu vim dançar com você essa é a hora da família.– e logo se ouve uma risada de urso. Pode ficar pior? Sim se meu pai descobrisse o que acabou de acontecer comigo e Jake, sim ficaria MUITO pior.

Então La estava eu nos braços de emmett, enquanto jake me olhava, eu realmente não queria estar ali dançando com emmett, mais que escolha eu tinha? Depois de emmett, eu dancei com Jasper, carlisle e Charlie, e novamente com o meu pai. Essa foi a hora em que eu fiquei mais nervosa. Com medo que ele notasse o meu anel. Então apenas fiquei pensando em roupas e sapatos, isso me manteria coma cabeça longe. Quando esse lance de família havia acabado. Jake estava me esperando encostado na escada.

-Desculpe a demora - eu disse.

- O mais torturante foi velos dançar com você enquanto eu estou aqui, abandonado.

-você não esta mais sozinho – eu disse e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Nessie, eu te amo.

-eu amo mais.

Então nos dirigimos até uma mesa e ficamos La conversando e aproveitando o momento. A única pessoa que pareceu perceber minha Ligação com jake naquela noite foi Jasper. Eu realmente teria que falar com ele, o mais rápido possível.

Após algum tempo todos começaram a se despedir, Charlie, os amigos da família, seth e leah (N/A: eles tinham ido embora há muito tempo). Jake foi um dos últimos mais mesmo assim rápido. Minha mãe se aproximou e disse

-Vamos para casa Nessie?

-Eu estava pensando em ficar aqui esta noite, mais só se todos concordarem. – esme colocou as suas mãos em meus ombros.

-Claro que você pode ficar. Sempre que quiser. Essa é a sua casa também. –disse ela e me deu um beijo na testa.

-Obrigada

Mamãe se aproximou e me deu um beijo - Boa noite filha. – ela deu as mãos a Edward e saiu pela porta da cozinha.

-Algum motivo especial para querer ficar Nessie? – disse emmett.

-não nada de especial. – Eu não ia dizer a verdade a emmett.

"Sim eu tenho um motivo especial emmett, eu estou namorando jake, e bem sabe vai que meu pai leia meus pensamentos enquanto eu durmo? Não ia ser legal acordar de manha e ver que a minha porta esta no chão ele esta me fuzilando com os olhos e minhas coisas estão em malas?". Dizer isso para Emmett seria o fim do meu mundo.

Jasper continuava me encarando. Eu resolvi subir as escadas. Fui para meu quarto tirei o meu vestido e resolvi para o meu banheiro e liguei a torneira da banheira. Coloquei uma água fervendo assim poderia ficar mais tempo, ela não teria efeito sobre meu corpo, mais me ajudava a ficar calma. Depois de relaxar na banheira me vesti e fui para minha cama. Naquela noite tive um sono tranqüilo, pensando naquilo que eu amava.

___________________________

N/A: Essa fic ainda continua... comente.


	8. Voto de confiança

Capitulo 8 – Voto de confiança

(N/A: Nessie esta sonhando) "Onde eu estou? Jake cadê você? – Eu andava em círculos a procura de segui-lo mais eu não o encontrara, ao norte Haia uma leve iluminação eu a segui e cheguei à clareira. Ele me esperava, com o seu sorriso lindo de sempre. Ele me abraçou e me beijou. Quando paramos ele repetiu as mesmas palavras, da noite anterior - Reenesme, desculpe a demora mais você quer namorar comigo? "

Foi quando eu acordei, que percebi que a minha mãe estava sentada no pé da minha cama.

- Mãe?

- Filha você acordou! – ela disse com sua voz calma.

-Bom dia.

-Filha eu vou direto ao assunto já que não tenho muito tempo, antes que seu pai volte. – do que ela estava falando?

-Eu sei que há algo que a esta incomodando. Filha pode contar comigo, ninguém vai saber.

-Mãe não há...- ela não me deixou terminar.

-Sim, tem algo. Posso ver em seus olhos.

- Mãe, a verdade é que eu estou namorando, com o jake, e você sabe sobre o pensamento de papai a respeito dele. Mãe eu o Amo mais que tudo, não me deixe perde-lo.

-Oh, eu...eu não esperava isso. Não achei que fosse algo, assim tão intenso. .. Nessie, você tem certeza disso?

- sim, eu tenho 100% de certeza em Jake. Eu posso confiar em você? Mãe, você é minha única esperança!

-agora e sempre você pode confiar em mim. Bem, eu só espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo. – Ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo na testa – Agora vá se trocar e dessa. – Assim ela sumiu.

MINUTOS DEPOIS...

Eu estava descendo as escadas indo em direção a sala. Para variar Emmett me encarava, e Rose soltava um riso bem baixo. Papai entrou pela porta e foi em direção a mamãe. Ele a segurou e Lhe beijou, emmett mordeu a orelha de rose, desviando seu olhar. So que eles estavam Demorando um pouco demais. Foi quando Carlisle os interrompeu com um pigarro.

-Emmett, não precisamos ver isso! – Ele o encarava. – E, você esta na presença de menores – Ele desviou seu olhar para mim. Inconscientemente pensei "Como se eu já não tivesse idade para fazer/saber disso". Foi quando ouvi um rosnado e todos olhavam para Edward. Eu havia pensado alto demais. Ele agora me fuzilava com os olhos, me observando, vendo cada movimento meu. Eu engoli forte, Tomei ar no pulmão, criei coragem e desci as escadas, e parei em sua frente. Ele soltou seus braços de mamãe, mais ela mantinha os dela firme no seu braço direito, e ela me olhava como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

- Reenesme, eu quero falar com você. – Ele olhou em volta – Em particular. – Sua voz era estável. Em menos de meio minuto TODOS haviam sumido da sala. Me deixando sozinha com ele.

-Filha, sente-se. – Eu calmamente caminhei até o sofá de couro preto. Ele ainda me encarava, e sentou-se ao meu lado.- Filha eu sei que você esta escondendo algo de mim...

-Pai eu ... – Ele me interrompeu.

- Filha – ele suspirou, olhou para fora da janela e depois olhou para mim. – Sabe o quão torturante é saber que você não confia em mim? As vezes parece que eu sou um estranho, que não faço parte da sua família. Como se eu não fosse seu pai. – Como ele podia achar alguma coisa dessas?

- Pai eu sinto muito, mais seu jeito de ser, é meio agressivo, melhor dizendo SUPER protetor, e isso me assusta – Ele estava me manipulando com essa historia de parte da sua família ou era tudo verdade? – Desculpe – Eu o abracei, e ele retribuiu em um simples gesto. – Mais no que você se refere a confiar?

- No simples fato de eu não saber a verdade. – Como ele pode saber tanto?

- Bem – eu suspirei – A verdade? Mais a o que você se refere?

- Você sabe muito bem- Ele disse e olhou para minha mão, em um rápido movimento eu a fechei em formato de punho. Eu havia esquecido do anel. – Nessie eu já sei grande parte, mais eu quero ouvir de você! – Eu estava em choque.

- Como você descobriu isso?

- Não mude de assunto – Não tinha jeito, então eu falei...

-**Sabe quando você ama alguém, e não mede esforços para salva-lo? Quando você ama e seria capaz de deixá-lo para protegê-lo? Que você sabe que não viveria sem ele? Que você se mataria se ele ao estivesse mais vivo, pois não conseguiria viver? Mesmo que ele seja diferente de você e TODA a sua família? Quando você sabe que ele é feito pra você.** (N/A: ela não sabe nada do passado dos pais.) – Ele ficou em silencio, encarando a parede, que queria saber no que ele estava pensando. - Pai, eu estou namorando... – Eu engoli seco e fiquei esperando sua reação, provavelmente ele estava furioso. Mais ele estava sem reação. - PAI? – passei as mãos na frente de seus olhos.

- A sim – ele voltou a si – Com quem? – a pergunta fatal.

- Pai, eu estou namorando com o... – suspirei – Com o Jake. – ele ficou rígido ao meu lado. E me olhava. - Bem, acho que grande parte você já sabe. – eu suspirei – Pai, sinto muito, não queria que fosse desse jeito, mais que o que eu sinto por ele, é muito mais do que você pode imaginar. Não tire a minha felicidade. – eu queria poder chorara nunca havia me abrindo assim com meu pai.

-Filha – ele disse enquanto se aproximava de mim e me abraçava. – Eu jamais quero ver você sofrer. Mais esconder, por pensar que eu ficaria bravo, não deveria ter feito isso.

-Você não esta bravo? Não vai me passar aquele sermão todo de responsabilidade?

-Não estou bravo, mais decepcionado. Você tem certeza?

- Tenho. –

- Ok, Vou permitir, mais não vou tirar os olhos de você, estou te dando um voto de confiança e espero que você aproveite. Filha por favo tenha cuidado você não sabe nada sobre a vida. Em TODOS os aspectos, tenha cuidado. Promete?

- Pai, eu prometo. - E me joguei em seus braços eu esta feliz, meu pai havia liberado meu namore e eu não teria que fingir.

- Só mais uma coisa. – Não poderia ser nada de ruim – Você vai ter horas, só poderá velo das 14H às 18H. – Que legal Horários ¬¬'

-E todo aquele lance de eu confio em você?

-EU confio em você, mais não nele Nessie. – Legal meu pai odeia meu futuro marido... Novamente ele soltou um rosnado.

-Desculpe

-Nessie, Nessie, o que fazer com você?

_____________________________

N/A: Caros Leitores, Por motivo de provas na escola, talvez eu demore um pouco para postas os próximos capítulos. Bem eu espero que estejam gostando da historia, por favor, comentem. Ah, se vocês quiserem podem me mandar sugestões para essa ou próximas fics para meu email: , OBRIGADA.

Xoxo ;*


	9. Castigo

Capitulo 9 – Castigo

Eu ainda estava sentada na sala, só que dessa vez meu pai não estava mais La. Ele resolveu jogar Baseball com os cullen, e eu fiquei em casa, pois eu era sempre uma jogadora a mais. Eu era a substituta. Foi quando meu celular fez um barulho. Eu o tirei do bolso, e vi que havia chegado uma mensagem. E estava escrito "Nessie, Te amo. Estou com saudades, quero te ver. Você pode me encontrar na nossa arvore ao 12H? Beijo". Meu pai havia me proibido de sair antes das 2h com ele, mais ele não estava em casa, ninguém estava em casa. Então que mal havia? Ele não iria descobrir. E ele ia demorar. Então eu rapidamente respondi o SMS "Sim amor, eu mal posso esperar para te ver. BEIJO". Olhei no relógio, 11H30, subi as escadas e fui me trocar,não achei nada descente. Então lembrei de ALICE, acho que ela não se incomodaria se eu pegasse uma roupa emprestada. Então fui no quarto dela, e abri seu Enorme closet. Sai a procura de algo simples mais bonito, Coisas bonitas eram fácil de achar, agora coisas simples? Eram quase impossível. Foi quando eu vi bem no fundo do guarda roupa um vestido preto liso, com um decote em V, Coloquei, e me olhei no espelho. PERFEITO. Agora eu estava procurando um sapato um preto de preferência, então peguei uma de suas sapatilhas pretas. Fui para o meu quarto e passei um gloss básico. Eu estava descendo as escadas com o celular na mão, foi quando ele começou a tocar.

-Alô?

-Nessie já estou aqui pode... - foi quando eu estava abrindo a porta, que vi TODOS os cullen voltando, eu paralisei e fiquei olhando. Meu pai estava atrás mais ele percebeu a minha fuga então ele começou a me olhar com seus olhos frios. Sem pensar fechei a porta o mais rápido que pude e sentei no sofá. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eles entraram e sentaram se como sempre no sofá. Logo que Alice passou pela porta ela perguntou.

-Nessie, essas roupas são minhas? – ele me interrogava.

-Sim, eu queria colocar uma roupa mais bonita. - Ótimo modo de disfarçar. Parabéns Nessie. – Eu logo pensei em você. Desculpe ter pego sem pedir.

-Tudo bem, venha comigo. – Ela me guiou escada acima, e entrou em seu closet. – da próxima vez que for assaltar meu armário - ela disse saindo de dentro dele - use um vestido com um salto como esse.

- A obrigada Alice.

-Disponha. – eu coloquei os sapatos. E descemos as escadas, todos estavam sentados no sofá. Mais eu não sabia se meu pai havia percebido a minha fuga, ou se ele me fuzilava com os olhos, mais eu não ia olhar para conferir.

Sentei ao lado de Alice, no canto do sofá como sempre. Todos os casais, lindos e perfeitos, todos se amando e conversando entre si, e eu abandonada novamente. Essa era a hora perfeita para falar com jake. Então eu rapidamente levantei e corri a te o meu quarto, e tirei o celular do bolso, e rapidamente disquei o numero dele.

-Nessie, cadê você?

-Jake, eu num posso ir, eu estava saindo mais eles chegaram, e eu só vou poder ir às 14H. Desculpe tudo bem PR a você?

-Nessie para mim, não importa quando ou onde, desde que eu esteja com você.

-Jake, eu te amo, sinto muito, mais eu prometo que estarei ai depois.

-te amo – o telefone ficou mudo.

Foi quando eu virei, e deixei meu celular cair no chão. Eu pai estava ali, ouvindo, vendo tudo. Agora eu podia ver seus olhos, mais eu desejava não poder velos. Eu fiquei muda, não sabia o que falar. Eu fiquei parada. E abri um leve sorriso. Ele por sua vez deu um grunhido baixo, mais que eu pude ouvir. Eu parei de sorrir e olhei para o chão.

- Posso saber aonde você pensa que vai? – ele me questionava, eu fiquei muda não tinha reação – Eu posso esperar

a eternidade. – ele disse encostando-se ao batente da porta.

- Eu? – eu estava tentando me fazer de boba.

- Não tente me enganar – Como eu posso esquecer que meu pai Le mentes? – Você esqueceu-se das minhas condições? – Condições? A sim os Horários... E simplesmente fechei os olhos. Fechei minha mão em formato de punho e concentrei a minha raiva. – Reenesme eu quero uma resposta.

-Por quê? Você já não se mete na minha mente o suficiente? – Eu gritei. Logo após isso eu desejei não ter dito nada.

ele me olhava, o medo tomava conta de mim. Qual seria sua reação? – Desculpe.

Ele me olhou com o canto do seu olho e disse.

-Você conseguiu, NÃO vai sair de casa até sexta.

-Mais...

-Não vai. Isso é uma ordem.

-Você é injusto. – eu gritei e corri para o meu banheiro. Eu me tranquei. Não queria sair. Não tinha motivos. Eu errei, mais meu pai nunca me entendeu.

_________________________________

**N/A: Pessoas que acompanham a fic, ou novos leitores;**

**Muito obrigada pelo apoio e o carinho, gente eu sei que sou péssima para escrever fics, mais é uma coisa que eu gosto, e adoro saber a opinião de vocês, essa é a minha 1º fic, então eu nem sei direito as coisas, mais eu to tentando.**

**Por Favor mande ****Reviews... Façam a autora feliz ;)**

**Por favor: **

***Opiniões;**

***criticas.**

**XOXO. **

**;***


	10. O Funeral

Capitulo 10 – Funeral.

Passei o resto da minha tarde ali, tentando chorar. Pelo visto todos haviam se esquecido de mim. Ou simplesmente meu pai não deixava ninguém subir. Foi quando meu celular deu um outro toque de SMS. _"Nessie, eu te amo, mais eu tenho que ir agora, Sam precisa de mim, sei que deve ter um bom motivo pra me deixar aqui esperando. Me ligue assim que puder, Com amor Jake". _Eu havia me esquecido de avisá-lo., agora eu estava em desespero. Jake jamais iria querer falar comigo. O que eu ia dizer? A foi só um mal entendido sabe, eu briguei com o meu pai, ai ele me proibiu de sair, eu fiquei tão brava que me tranquei no banheiro e bem, esqueci de te avisa. CLARO' eu ia falar isso na maior naturalidade (N/A: Notem o Sarcasmo). Não ele não ia me perdoar, não importava o que eu disse se, ele não ia.

-Droga! A minha vida acabou – Eu disse em alto e bom tom. Para que meu pai ouvisse, mais isso seria inútil, afinal ele já ouvira os meus pensamentos – Saia da minha mente! – eu estava falando muito alto agora, acho que todos já haviam escutado.

Eu ouvi passos na escada, legal agora ele vinha m atormentar. Alguém entrou no meu quarto eu ouvi a porta se fechar novamente. – Sai do meu quarto! Me deixe passar o resto da tarde aqui!.

-Da tarde? Nessie, você passou o dia inteiro ai. - Alice? Sim era ela, a que mais se preocupava comigo. Eu abria a porta assim que ouvi sua voz e me joguei em seus braços, eu a abracei com força, esse foi o único momento do meu dia que eu senti esperança. Que eu me senti protegida. Era nessas horas que eu queria poder chorar, que eu não queria ser meio vampira, era nessas horas que eu queria ser simplesmente HUMANA.

-Alice – eu disse ofegante – Ah Alice...

-Calma Nessie – Ela me disse enquanto me guiava até a minha cama. E passou as mãos nos meus cabelos – Eu estou aqui.

- Alice... Alice – Eu não conseguia falar – Meu pai esta destruindo a minha vida!!!

- Não diga isso, ele te ama.

-Não ele me Odeia. Ele não me entende.

Ela deu uma pausa e respirou. Como se isso fosse necessário.

-Nessie, o que exatamente aconteceu?

-Alice – Eu estava ofegante – Por culpa dele. Alice. Eu não vou vê-lo, ele não vai me perdoar. Alice. Ele ficou me esperando por mais de 4 Horas. Tudo por culpa do meu PAI.

Eu desviei o meu olhar das minhas mãos e olhei para ela. Seus olhos estavam vazios, e eu reconhecia aquela expressão, ela estava vendo algo.

-Alice. O. Que. Você. Viu? – perguntei pausadamente

Ela voltou a si, no exato momento que Jasper entrou pela porta.

-Preciso falar com Carlisle – ela olhou para Jasper – Jazz, você pode ficar aqui um instante, eu já volto. – ele assentiu com a cabeça e ela saiu. Ele se virou para mim.

-O que ela viu?

-Eu não sei - disse quase num sussurro.

-Hummm – Ele estava me olhando, observando algo mais eu não tinha idéia do que podia ser. – você esta melhor?

- Sim – Por que ele estava me olhando? – Obrigada – Sua expressão não se dava por vencida, ele não acreditava que eu estava melhor, e ele tinha razão.

- Ele te ama de uma chance a ele – Ele disse. Eu o fitei por um momento eu quase nunca falava com Jazz. Somente o necessário. Eu ia rebater a sua fala mais Alice entrou pela porta.

-Jazz, pode ir.

-Tem certeza que quer que eu vá? -ele disse sorrindo

-Depois nos conversamos sobre isso - Alice respondeu enquanto o colocava para fora do quarto, e fechava a porta. Ela se sentou ao meu lado novamente.

-Alice o que você viu? – Eu geralmente não me metia na vida das pessoas, mais as visões da Alice me deixavam curiosa.

Ela hesitou por um momento antes de responder

-É...Nada que inclua você no momento. Apenas carlisle. – Ela escondia algo de mim. Mais eu não iria arriscar a perguntar.

- Obrigada.

-Pelo que? – ela me olhou confusa.

-Por ser a ÚNICA nessa casa que se importa comigo – eu enfatizei bastante a palavra única. – Você é a minha melhor amiga.

Ela não respondeu apenas me abraçou.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Alguns dias depois da visão de Alice, e claro do meu castigo, eu estava notando muito no movimento da casa dos meus 'avos' que agora era definitivamente a minha casa, carlisle não parava em casa, só ficava no hospital, Esme estava aflita sempre que carlisle passava pela porta ela o questionava, assim como os outros. Alice ficava com o seu celular sempre em mãos e se concentrava muito em prever alguma coisa. Só que nessa manha eu não agüentava mais o fato deles esconderem algo de mim. Decidi perguntar o que estava acontecendo ali.

Eu me levantei essa manha com esse pensamento, os ruídos vindos da sala eram indecifráveis. Foi quando a porta da sala bateu, e em seguida um carro saiu. Deveria ser Carlisle, algo havia acontecido. Eu me apresei a sair do quarto. Quando cheguei a sala todos estavam nela exceto carlisle, eu me aproximei, meu pai estava de pé ao lado do piano. Eu fingi que não o vi.

-Bom dia Nessie – ele disse, eu simplesmente o ignorei.

Fui em direção ao sofá e sentei ao lado da minha mãe que passou mão em meus cabelos enquanto envolvia seus braços ao meu redor me envolvendo.

Eu estava tão Puta com meu pai que nem me dei o trabalho de olhar pra cara dele. Ele também não falou mais nada.

Ninguém falava nada, o silencio foi interrompido pelo toque do celular de Alice.

-Carlisle?

Ele disse alguma coisa rápida demais pra mim ouvir.

-NÃO – Alice exclamou, os Cullen's agora estavam, decepcionados, Alice desligou o celular. Jasper a envolveu em um abraço, assim como a minha mãe fez comigo.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu?

Ninguém respondia.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

- Já chega, falem logo a verdade pra ela! – disse rose se levantando do sofá.

-Que verdade?-eu perguntei olhando para rose. Mas novamente ninguém respondeu.

-Bom, se vocês não vão contar, eu conto. Nessie, você lembra do Billy?

-Billy Black? Sim. Porque?

-Nessie... ele sofreu um ataque cardíaco.

-ai meu Deus!Vamos lá ver se ele está bem agora!- eu disse entrando em desespero.

-Nessie, ele era humano e Carlisle fez tudo que pode para ajudar... mas ele não resistiu.- eu me levantei bruscamente falando alto, quase gritando:

-Meu Deus! Vamos lá vê-lo!- quando eu estava levantando para sair, alguma coisa segurou fortemente meu braço e não conseguia movê-lo.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum- disse ele com sua voz grossa

- Me solta – eu disse tentando me soltar. Mais foi inútil.

-Não Vai a lugar nenhum. – Eu me atrevi a olhá-lo nos olhos logo apos ele dizer isso, eu estava com tanta raiva do seu jeito protetor de ser que, ela tomou conta de mim e sem pensar eu apenas gritei as palavras que eu não desejaria ter dito.

- Você não é o meu Pai, você não me ama, duvido que faça isso por amor. – quando eu disse essas palavras ele me soltou e sua expressão era de choque, eu corri em direção ao meu quarto.

________________________

**N/A: Desculpa a demora, eu estava meio ocupada com as provas, mais agra vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível...**

**Como vou viajar nas férias provavelmente só conseguirei postar por volta do dia 27/07, mais eu vou escrever tudo a mão durante a viajem e só digitar... Mandem reviews façam uma autora feliz...**

**Obrigada espero que gostem do capitulo.**

**Twikiss ;* **


	11. Fuga

Capítulo 11 - Fuga

O que eu havia dito foi errado, mas eu não suportava mais ele. O seu jeito protetor, me deixava completamente irritada.

Eu parei na porta do meu quarto sem ao menos abri-la. Eu hesitei por um momento, pensando em voltar e lhe peir desculpas. Mas minha vontade de ver Jake era maior. Eu simplesmente tomei uma decisão, repentina, Alice não veria. E eu não ia deixar ninguém me impedir. Eu abria porta do meu quarto , e abri a janela. Eu me joguei em direção a uma árvore, e fui em direção a LaPush.

Eu não olhei para trás, sabia que ia ouvir muito quando chegasse em casa. Mais eu precisava vê-lo.

Eu já estava me aproximando, podia sentir o cheiro dos lobos e também de humanos. Provavelmente estavam no velório. Charlie deveria estar La também

-pobre Billy- eu disse para mim mesma. Eu desacelerei meus passos. Agora eu estava nos limites de LaPush. Sabia que a minha família não era bem vinda lá. Mas não sabia se eu era. Eu me arrisquei entrar. Eu nunca havia estado la, então estava me guiando pelo cheiro.

O cheiro estava cada vez mais intenso, para a minha sorte acho que nenhum, lobo havia sentido o meu cheiro. Bom foi o que eu pensei. Eu estava saindo da mata no campo de visão, dava para ver a paria. E logo acima de uma montanha havia varias pessoas reunidas, o cemitério deveria ser ali. Eu me imaginei indo me direção a ele- o único problema é que eu brilho no sol, e bem eu pensei em voltar. Mas foi ai que eu ouvi um ruído vindo da mata a dentro, o cheiro de lobo agora estava insuportável.

-Jake?- eu perguntei em um tom de voz normal. Eu estava com medo.

Ninguém respondia e foi quando eu olhei um pouco mais a direita perto da árvore, um lobo, que eu não conhecia, ele era cor de mel e seus olhos estavam fixados em mim.

Eu fiquei em choque. Ele começou a mostrar seus dentes, minha única sida seria correr em direção ao campo aberto. Foi o que eu deveria ter feito. Não me importar se eu estava brilhando ou não. Mais eu fiquei em choque. Não tinha reação.

Um uivo, mais alto, mais distante. O lobo a minha frente ainda me encarava, mais sua expressão era mais agressiva. Seu focinho estava contraído, mostrava todos os dentes. Ele pulou. O medo me invadiu, involuntariamente meu braço foi a altura do me rosto tentando me proteger. Senti algo penetrar em minha pele. A dor. Mais algo vermelho tirou o lobo avermelhado, de cima de mim. Os rosnados. O barulho do impacto deles nas arvores, era algo realmente violento. O silencio.

Eu olhei em volta a procura de algum vestígio de quem poderia ter ganhado a briga. A minha esquerda, o lobo avermelhado saiu, aparentemente sem ferimentos. Ele me olhava, se aproximava com cautela. Seus passos eram pausados.

-Jake – eu disse.

Ele choramingou. E olhou para o meu braço. Eu segui o seu olhar. Meu braço estava sangrando. ´

-A culpa não é sua. – eu disse ele se virou e voltou para o bosque.

Em menos de dois minutos ele voltou em sua forma humana. Sua expressão era de dor. Ele estendeu sua mão para me ajudar. Quando já estava de pé, eu me limitei a sorrir mais sua expressão era a mesma.

- Vamos cuidar do seu braço. – ele disse com a sua voz sem vida. Enquanto avaliava o meu braço. – Provavelmente vamos ter que tratar aqui mesmo, mais acho melhor levar para Carlisle.

-NÃO. – eu disse. Só de pensar em explicar isso para eles. – O que eu vou dizer? Com certeza não a verdade.

- Por que não? – _Ele ainda pergunta._ – Eles vão sentir o cheiro de sangue mesmo, se você não falar. – Eu odiava admitir, mais ele tinha razão. - Alem do mais, ele é um medico diplomado. E eu só sei colocar um Band-aid.

- Não vou contar para eles.

- Você que sabe. – disse ele dando de ombros.

Ele rasgou um pedaço do seu short e amarrou no meu braço.

-Pra que tudo isso? Só esta sangrando.

-Por isso mesmo - ele disse revirando os olhos.

Ele me guiou até uma casa vermelha, ela não era muito grande. Era simples, e parecia ser aconchegante. Ele abriu porta para mim. No cômodo que entramos que eu julguei ser a sala, havia um sofá, uma televisão, algumas fotos, era uma casa bem simples. Mais não permanecemos naquele cômodo, nos fomos até o outro, fomos a cozinha. Eu sentei em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

-Espere aqui, vou procurar o kit de primeiro socorros.

-Está bem. – eu respondi mais ele já havia saído da cozinha.

Ele voltou algum tempo depois, com uma caixa branca nas mãos. Ele se sentou no lado oposto da mesa ficando na minha frente. Ele abriu a caixa e retirou algodão, espadrapo, gaze e algumas outras coisas que eu me neguei a pensar. Enquanto ele mexia no meu braço. Estava doendo, e eu odiava sentir dor. Por que eu tinha que ser uma vampira tão frágil? Eu estava segurando a dor. Mais o meu limite chegou quando ele passou alguma coisa em cima do ferimento.

-Ai – eu disse e puxei o meu braço.

-Desculpe – ele disse e esticou o braço para pegar o meu novamente. Eu estiquei pêra ele. E o observava com para não sentir a dor. Mais mesmo assim quanto ele fazia os curativos, eu dava algumas reclamações.

-Pronto. – ele disse.

-Obrigada. – eu disse e avaliava o meu curativo.

Jake me levou até a sala. E ligou a TV, colocando em algum noticiário local. Ele estava tão calado.

– Desculpe – ele me olhou confuso

- Pelo que? Eu deveria estar me desculpando. Você não fez nada.

- A culpa é minha, eu não deveria ser um fardo tão grande, eu só estou acabando com a sua vida. Era para eu estar te dando um apoio, você perdeu o seu pai, e eu aqui fazendo tudo se tornar pior. Eu sou a pior namorada do mundo.

- Sim claro se culpe de tudo, os amigos do lobisomem aqui podem atacar a minha namorada, e a culpa vai ser dela, e não do lobisomem, que não avisou que ela não era bem vinda em Lapush por conta da sua descendência.

-Isso não vem ao caso, eu tornei seu dia o pior de todos. Os lobisomens tem razão, eu sou uma vampira sanguinária, e gananciosa.

-Vampira gananciosa?

- Por querer ter você sempre comigo, por te cobiçar cada vez mais.

-Como se eu não cobiçasse a vampira sanguinária. – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo – E sim você é a melhor namorada do mundo.

**N****/****A:** Ola amores,

Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer a todos pelas reviews, estou super feliz em saber que vocês gostam das minhas idéias. Ta eu sinto muito por demorara a postar, mais acho que consigo postar ainda 2 capitulos nesse mês.

Bem eu reconheço que esse capitulo esta um LIXO. Mais eu nem tive muitas idéias, e achei que ficou meio sem nexo.

Bem espero que gostem.

Mandem reviews, colaborem com reviews e eu colaboro com os capítulos

Beijos amoras.


	12. Piquenique

Capitulo 12 – Piquenique.

Já era de noite. Eu passei a tarde toda ali nos braços dele. Estávamos no sofá, seus braços estavam cruzados na minha cintura.

_- Você sabe que eu te amo__? –_Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, estremeci com a sua voz.

-Isso não é realmente uma pergunta, não é? – eu disse e olhei incrédula para ele.

- Por quê? Não saberia responder? – ele esta me desafiando?

- Eu saberia responder. – me defendi

- Então é uma pergunta – ele disse. Odeio quando ele faz isso comigo

- Eu sei o quanto você me ama. – respondi

- Quanto?

- Menos do que eu amo você, mesmo assim Jake o que você acha de um piquenique? – Eu perguntei. Apesar de ele estar sorrindo como nada tivesse acontecido, ele deveria estar se corroendo por dentro.

-Amanha? – ele me olhou confuso

- Não hoje. Um piquenique a meia noite. O que você acha?

- Sam me deu folga da matilha. Estou as suas ordens. Mais e seus vamp... Pais? – ele disse e meu celular começou a tocar. Eu olhei o numero. Sim era o meu pai. Eu não iria atender. Então desliguei o celular.

- Bem provavelmente vou ficar encarcerada ate o século seguinte, portanto quero aproveitar a liberdade enquanto ainda a tenho. – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que você andou fazendo nessie? – ele disse rindo.

-Bem, tentei fugir de casa aquele dia sabe que eu te deixei esperando mais não deu certo, ai fique de castigo até depois de amanha, só que quando eu soube o que tinha acontecido, bem. Eu fugi de casa, mais antes eu tinha brigado feio com meu pai e bem espero estar viva até o próximo século.

- Sabia que você é uma santa? – Ele disse e riu. – Agora vamos. – Disse ele com uma cesta na mão.

- vamos.

- Mais onde exatamente vamos fazer o piquenique?- Ele perguntou

- Bem, eu só dei a idéia não tenho nenhum lugar em mente. – dei de ombros.

- Bem eu conheço um lugar – ele disse

- ótimo nos guie até La.

- Três Hora depois-

Nos estávamos andando a pelo menos uma hora em mata totalmente fechada eu estava ouvindo barulho de água a uns 15 min. mais eu não via rio nenhum. Ate que jake tirou uns galhos do caminho. E revelou uma clareira. Ela era... Linda. A grama era totalmente verde e sem falhas como se ninguém nunca houvesse estado lá. Havia um treço de rio, com uma pequena cachoeira que brotava no meio das pedras.

-Chegamos, é um pouco afastado da civilização, mais...

- É Perfeito. – eu disse e sorri.

- Que bom que gostou. Ele me lembra você!

- eu já disse que te amo?

- muitas vezes. – ele disse indo em direção a clareira estendeu uma toalha próxima ao rio. E me chamou. Eu sentei ao seu lado.

- Morangos? –ele disse e estendeu um pote com vários morangos.

- Nossa que fofo – eu disse e peguei um morango.

- Nessie esse vai ser o nosso primeiro encontro.

- O primeiro encontro que eu nunca tive

- O primeiro encontro que você esta tendo agora.

- O melhor. – eu disse sorrindo

- Por quê?Como sabe que é o melhor se nunca teve outro? – ele perguntou

- Bem o primeiro motivo, eu estou no lugar mais lindo do mundo. Segundo eu estou com você. E terceiro preciso dizer mais?

- Não. Não diga mais nada. – ele sorriu e selou seus lábios nos meus.

Deitamos na grama para observar as estrelas. A lua brilhava enquanto nos observávamos. Era tudo tão Perfeito. Eu estava sozinha com ele, longe de tudo e de todos. Vivendo o melhor momento da minha vida. Sabia que precisaria enfrentar a minha família quando chegasse. Mais nada poderia estragar esse momento.

- O que você acha de nadar no rio? –ele perguntou me pegando no colo

- Jacob, nem pense nisso. Essa água esta gelada e eu não estou a fim de ficar molhada.

- Tarde de mais - ele disse e pulou comigo.

- NÃO – eu berrei mais já estávamos na água.

A água não estava gelada como eu pensava, ela estava morna. Estava boa.

- Nessie você esta toda molhada o que aconteceu? – ele disse rindo. Ele deve ter falado com Emmett ultimamente.

-Cala a boca Jacob. – eu disse tentando me libertar.

Mais ele me puxou para o seu peito. Me olhou fundo nos olhos e me beijou. Nossos lábios foram ficando mais urgentes, mais rápidos, mais intensos. Suas mãos subiam e desciam nas minhas costas. O beijo estava cada vez mais picante. Aos poucos o beijo já não supria a minha necessidade de possuí-lo, eu queria algo mais, algo que eu nunca havia pensado antes, algo que eu nunca havia desejado antes, até agora. Eu queria Jacob. Queria sentir seu corpo, eu queria possuí-lo. Eu o queria dentro de mim. Minhas mãos correspondiam aos meu pensamentos que involuntária mente passavam pelo seu peito bem definido sentindo as ondulações do seu Abdômen. Talvez eu não pudesse mais controlar os meus sentidos. Mesmo assim eu o queria. Ele beija o meu pescoço e voltava para os meus lábios.

-Jake – eu disse em um sussurro. E o agarrei, ele nos separou e olhou nos meus olhos.

-Nessie eu acho que... – não deixei ele terminar colocando o meu indicador em seus lábios.

- Eu quero. – disse e o beijei.

Um beijo mais rápido, mais audacioso. Um Beijo mais agressivo. Aos poucos nos fomos passando dos limites. O beijo já não nos saciava. Queríamos mais. Suas mãos penetraram por dentro da minha blusa. Enquanto nos beijávamos. Cada movimento, cada toque, me arrepiava. Logo eu já estava sem a minha blusa. Os movimentos, e audácias foram, até que finalmente nós havíamos nos livrado de todas as peças de roupa. Eu o beijava. Cada vez mais intensamente. E aos poucos podia senti-lo dentro de mim. O desejo agora se saciava aos poucos.

Enquanto eu me habituava com o novo ser dentro de mim. Era uma experiência única. Era algo... Incrível. Não havia palavras para descrever aquele momento. Era apenas eu, ele e a natureza. Por algum tempo eu me senti no paraíso. Mais fui interrompida pelos seus lábios urgentes que agora subiam e desciam pelo me corpo Até chegar aos meus lábios novamente. Eu fui novamente ao paraíso, antes de sentir o seu cheiro, e adormecer envolvida nos seus braços.

- No Dia Seguinte-

Eu acordei. A primeira coisa que eu vi foram os seus olhos me admirando. Foi quando eu percebi que estava sem as minhas roupas.

- Jacob você perdeu algo aqui? – eu perguntei, puxando uma toalha e me enrolando nela. Ele sorriu e fez um não com a cabeça. – Então da pra me ajudar a encontrar minhas roupas? – ele apontou para uma pilha de roupas atrás de mim. – Obrigado. – Eu fui em direção a pilha, mais sentia os seus olhos em mim. Me troquei rápido demais para um humano em 1 min. Eu estava pronta. Ele ainda continuava em silencio. Que raiva, odeio gente sem assunto. – Da pra você falar alguma coisa?

- Como você se sente? – ele perguntou. – Sabe, sobre ontem...

- Honestamente? – eu perguntei. Ela não respondeu. – Eu... Foi algo diferente, algo... Foi Incrível.

- Duvido que tenha sido tão bom para você quanto foi para mim. – Ele disse enquanto me abraçava de uma forma carinhosa. – Eu te amo de todas as formas, em todas as línguas. Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Ontem foi um dia muito difícil para mim. Perder a pessoa na qual passou todos os anos com você, pensar que ele sempre estava comigo. Mais ele se foi. A minha vida não teria mais sentido, se eu não tivesse você aqui. Renesmee Você fez o pior dia da minha vida se tornar o melhor. – Senti suas lagrimas em mim. Fiquei sem fala. Eu queria chorar, queria compartilhar esse momento com ele.

- Você faz eu me sentir a pessoa mais especial do mundo assim. Eu não sou tudo isso.

- Tem razão. Você não é tudo isso é muito mais. – ele disse e me deu um beijo.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também nessie. Eu também.

_____________________________________________

**N****/****A: Olá amores...**

**Gente eu estou postando o mais rápido possível. Estou com os dois próximos capítulos prontos. Mais eu quero reviews. Então sou vou postar o próximo quando eu receber pelo menos 5 reviews nesse capitulo.  
Desculpa a aqueles que mandam e gostam da fic. Mais eu não quero continua escrevendo se eu percebo que vocês não estão gostando. Idéias e sugestões por favor.**

**Beijos... =***


	13. Revelando

Capitulo 13 – Revelando.

Agora o meu tempo de liberdade esta contados. Estávamos voltando de mãos dadas. Eu estava voltando para a minha sentença. Mais não podia reclamar, eu escolhi isso, e assumiria os meus atos.

- Jake eu acho melhor continuar sozinha daqui. – Eu falei – Falta pouco para eu chegar. E eu quero encarar isso sozinha.

- Você quem sabe – ele disse dando de ombros. – Mais se precisar me chama. – Ele falou e colocou a sua mão no meu queixo e olhou nos meus olhos. – E obrigada – Ele me beijou antes de correr para se transformar.

Eu fiquei em choque durante alguns segundos. Antes de continuar a ir em direção a casa dos Cullen. Eu estava muito perto eu podia sentir o cheiro deles, podia ouvir o movimento dentro da casa. Acho que eles haviam percebido a minha chegada por que em poucos minutos todos os barulhos e ruídos se concentraram na sala. Decidi que a minha prioridade nessa conversa seria esconder os meus pensamentos. Bloqueá-lo. Essa seria a primeira vez que eu tentaria fazer isso. Mais eu tinha que tentar se não quisesse morrer logo. Eu agora estava parada na frente das escadas dos cullen, antes da porta de entrada eu hesitei por um minuto. E então comecei a subir lentamente.

- Onde você estava? – Sete vozes me repreenderam.

Eu quase caio quando a minha mãe me abraçou.

- Vou ligar para Edward e avisar que você voltou. – Disse Carlisle

- Renesmee nunca mais faça isso comigo. Nunca mais esta bem. – Disse minha mãe enquanto ainda estava nos seus braços. Ela me soltou.

- Desculpa – eu falei mais para ela do para os outros.

- Você imagina o quanto nos estávamos preocupados? – Disse Jasper. _Mais perai o Jasper tava preocupado comigo?_

- Você esta bem querida? – Disse Esme de um jeito dócil.

- Esme não incentive – Disse rose e se virou para mim

- O que deu em você Renesmee? – Disse Carlisle – Por que você fugiu?

- Por sua culpa tivemos que ficar a noite inteira por ai te procurando! – Disse Emmett. – Já que a anã aqui não pode te ver – ele disse e apontou para Alice.

- A culpa não é minha se ela é uma mestiça!

- Desculpa. – eu disse de novo.

- Isso La vai adiantar alguma coisa? – Disse emmett. – Você vai morrer mesmo quando seu pai chegar! – ele disse e deu de ombros.

Eu fiquei em choque. Eu segurei a minha respiração. Eu não queria ver mais nada. O medo me invadiu.

- Renesmee calma ele não seria capaz de fazer isso, e mesmo que fosse eu não permitiria. – disse Jasper. – Você não fez nada de ruim – _Ele quem pensa. Foco nessie. Foco. sapatos!_

- Nenhum de nos permitiria. - Disse carlisle.

- Só para avisar o Edward estará aqui em alguns instantes. – Disse Alice

Não demorou muito e meu pai passou pela porta quase a quebrando.

- Onde ela esta? – ele perguntou e logo me visualizou no centro da sala. Seus olhos estavam pretos de raiva. Uma onde de tranqüilidade invadiu o ambiente. Eu estava pensando em uma loja de sapatos no shopping, qualquer indicio de onde e com quem eu estive noite passada podia me entregar. – Para de fazer isso jasper. Eu sei me controlar – ele disse grunhido – Nos deixem a sós. – ele pediu.

- Edward eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia – Disse carlisle.

- Façam o que eu disse me deixem a sós com ela. – ele disse com os olhos em mim.

- Você tem certeza? – disse minha mãe

- Absoluta. Eu quero falar com ela a sós.

- Ela não fez por mal – minha mãe insistia.

Ele não respondeu e esperou todos saírem da sala. Quando estávamos sozinhos ele me olhou seus olhos ardiam em preto. Ele não falava nada. Eu pensei em começar, mais achei melhor esperar ele se acalmar. Ele interrompeu o silencio.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen – Ele disse sua voz era de raiva – Sabe o quanto ficamos preocupados com a senhora? Ficamos a noite inteira procurando por você. Eu estava prestes a invadir La Push para ver se você estava lá. Prestes a arriscar a minha pele para ver se você estava a salvo. – Ele suspirou como se tivesse tentando se manter sob controle. – Onde você estava?

Eu fiquei em silencio. As palavras _Onde você estava _me faziam lembrar a noite passada. Eu logo mudei meu pensamento pra Sapatos.

- Pai – eu disse e olhei em seus olhos – Desculpa. Eu não queria...

- Esta escondendo algo de mim? – ele disse me encarando.

- Eu. Escondendo algo de você? – eu perguntei divertida – Nunca.

- A é. Então por que esta me bloqueando? – ele perguntou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não estou te bloqueando! – eu disse. Estava começando a ficar nervosa.

- Então pode me dizer onde estava noite passada? – Malditas perguntas. Todas as vezes que ele falava _onde estava_, eu quase pensava. Mais quando ele disse as palavras _noite passada._ Todas as lembranças, cada toque, cada palavra tudo voltou a minha mente. Todas as cenas do piquenique agora tinham sido reveladas.

_________________________________________________

**N/A: Olá amores =)**

**Fiquei feliz com as reviews, obrigada a todos. Como eu prometi ta ai o próximo capitulo. Desculpa deixar o suspense. **

**Posto o próximo capitulo assim que conseguir mais 8 reviews nesse capitulo! **

**Beijooo :***


	14. Uma chance de desculpa

Capitulo 14 - Uma chance de desculpa.

Meu pai estava parado em choque, e depois começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Eu só queria poder saber o que ele estava pensando.

- Renesmee eu estou... Decepcionado.

Um arrependimento caiu sobre mim eu não queria magoá-lo. Por um momento eu só queria voltar a trás de todas as minhas decisões.

- Pai eu...

- Não me deixe falar, por favor.

- Mais...

- Por favor. – ele me olhou com certa ternura. - Deixe me falar. Eu sei que errei a proibir tudo mais eu tenho um bom motivo para isso.

- eu sei...

- Se eu faço isso é por que eu te amo, e não quero te perder.

- pai...

- Eu não vou brigar com você, só quero que saiba você fez isso por livre e espontânea vontade, não vou passar um sermão dessa vez, só tenha em mente que eu não quero te perder. – ele disse se aproximando de mim e me abraçando. – Acho que a minha menina esta crescendo e devo me acostumar com isso. Sinto muito pelo modo que agi. Me perdoa?

- Pai e sempre vou te perdoar.

- Te amo demais nessie

- Eu também.

Permanecemos assim abraçados naquela enorme sala branca. E a única coisa que se podia ouvir er meu coração e a sua respiração.

------------------------

N/A: Genteee eu so fiz esse capitulo para encerrar, Espero que tenham gostado, era para ser maior mais mudeis os planos, Sinto muito. Obrigado por terem acompanhado deixm reviews


End file.
